Unbreakable Heart
by RedCrazy
Summary: Set after the first two chapters of Daylighters. After Claire returns to Morganville and is separated from the Vamps, she realises that in order to free them she must sacrifice her own soul but this causes a stir in her relationship with Shane and she strangely finds love in someone else...Will Claire be able to free the Vampires and restore the balance to Morganville?
1. Chapter 1

_Please make sure you have read the first two chapters of Daylighters (on the MV website) before reading this as it sort of carries on from there :) Thank you._

Claire really didn't like the fact that she hadn't seen Myrnin. When she'd asked Michael he'd said that Myrnin was in another room with Jess – trying to calm him down. Claire knew why.

There was one thing Myrnin hated above all else and that was being trapped. He'd been trapped most of his life and she'd been the one to finally set him free... then she'd betrayed him. She gulped and shook her head. She'd had to, she hadn't know what else to do. She took a risk and luckily he'd walked away pretty much unscathed... physically anyway. Mentally she figured he was a wreck.

"Home sweet home." Eve declared as they reached the steps up to the Glass house. There was bitterness in her voice and Claire understood why.

"They can't just unmarry you with the click of their fingers." She said and Eve turned to face her with a half-hearted smile.

"I know but... I can't believe this is happening! For once I wish the Vamps were ruling the town again because this is just ridiculous!" Her arms were flailing about beside her as tears yet again streaked down her cheeks.

Shane was stood near them but he hadn't uttered a word since they'd left Vamp prison. He still looked a sickly pale colour and he was scratching at his arm, leaving horrible red marks. "Yeah well, not much we can do about it." He sounded fed-up.

Taking one step forward, Claire reached out her hand, "Shane, maybe you should get that checked out."

He backed off, "no, it's fine. It just itches like hell." That was the same place in which the death hound had bit him and she was starting to think it had some effect on him. He'd been muttering something about killing vampires on their way here and it had started to freak her out. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think." He said and looked at both of them. "I mean, humans... humans have finally taken control of this town and we can change things, make things better."

"What about Michael?!" Eve screamed at him. "You're starting to sound just like Hannah. We don't even know what they're doing to him in there. God Shane, how can you be so selfish at a time like this?" Her sobs became uncontrollable and Claire placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get inside, grab a drink and then talk. It's not doing us any good stood out here shouting at one another." Now that Michael wasn't here Claire figured she was the one who had to keep the two emotional ones under check.

As she guided Eve into the house she glanced back at Shane and saw him rubbing his arm again, he was staring off into the distance and he looked as bored as hell, as though he'd simply given up the fight.

Claire sat Eve down on the sofa and paced into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and grabbed three cans of coke – hopefully still alright to drink – and headed back into the living area. She tossed a can at Shane who caught it out of mid-air with one hand and then she handed the second to Eve who muttered a thank you and started downing it as though she hadn't had a drink in years.

After she'd finished the can she looked at Claire. "Now what?"

Claire bit her lips and stared out of the window. "I don't know." It was the truth. She had absolutely no idea what to do about any of it. One thing was for sure though, tomorrow she'd be storming back over to the place and camping there until they let her see Myrnin. Firstly, she wanted to make sure he was alright and secondly, she really did want to apologise to him and she hoped he'd be able to forgive her; if not now then eventually.

Shane scrunched his can up and threw it on the table; it made a loud clunking noise that echoed throughout the entire house. "We could try talking to Hannah again, she knows us better than the others and we know her better than they do. Maybe we can arrange something."

"Hannah's stubborn, she thinks she's helping them and she'll stick to that theory until it turns round and bites her. Literally." Eve curled up on the end of the sofa and Claire could tell she was missing Michael already.

"Let me speak with them." She heard herself saying. After another swig of coke she looked straight at Eve. "I'm closer to the Vamps than either of you and if I can also get that Fallon guy to trust me then we might be in with a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Shane asked, he didn't sound amused. "Set the Vamps free? Are you mental? What have we spent the past two years doing?" When she looked at him blankly he yelled, "we've been trying to get the Vamps to back off and now we've finally done that you want to unleash them again!"

Shaking her head, Claire stood up, "No Shane, you've been trying to do that. For the past year now I've learnt to work alongside the Vamps... Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin and Michael; we're all in this together whether you like it or not. Eve's right, we can't count on Hannah and we can't just sit around here like pansies." She headed for the stairs, "I'm going to grab a shower and sleep, then tomorrow I'm going to have a chat with Mr. pale eyebrows."

The water in the shower was pleasantly cool and she lost all sense of time; God knows how long she'd spent in the shower just stood there. She hadn't been thinking about much but as she stepped out of the tub her mind focused on Myrnin. She had to see him. She wasn't sure whether Jess would be able to keep him under control by herself and she wasn't entirely sure what was going on between the two of them anyway... they seemed to know one another.

When she exited the bathroom she almost ran straight into Shane who looked to be heading towards his room. "What are you doing?" She asked him and he stared down at her; she couldn't read his face any more, not since they'd arrived back at Morganville.

He shrugged, "I'm heading to bed."

She smiled at him but he didn't take notice. _I need to speak with Theo too_.

With that note on her mind she strolled to her room and quietly closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it – she wasn't up for visitors tonight, not even the boyfriend type.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light-bulb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to do a quick upload as the first two chapters do move along slowly. Sorry about that, I'm just trying to set the scene. Chapter Three will have more Myrnin :D**

When she awoke in the morning, she saw that the sun was brightly seeping through her curtains and she rolled over, letting out a groan, and checked the time: 10:30. "Crap." She bolted upright in bed and pressed a hand against her forehead, yawned, and then clambered out of her covers.

Today was the day to make some changes around here. First off she had to speak to the Fallon guy about seeing the Vamps; or at the very least Myrnin and Theo. She then wondered whether Shane was feeling any better so she exited her room, after changing, and walked to his room – it was open.

She continued downstairs and saw him legged out on the sofa, a beer in his hand. _Great_.

"Shane." She said and he glanced her way before taking another swig.

"Don't start. I'm thirsty."

She frowned, "didn't think of coke or water?" She may have looked angry but deep down she was worried, extremely worried. He hadn't been himself lately... not since that death hound-

"I _need_ this. Especially if you're not gonna let me come with you." He meant to go and see Fallon.

A sigh escaped her lips and she sat down on the arm of the sofa, "You know you can't, especially not like this. The Vampires trust me and I need to speak with them. I need to speak with Amelie."

He didn't reply then, he just shrugged and took another large gulp of his beer.

With a glare she left the room and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat; not that she felt particularly hungry. Two pop-tarts later and she was getting ready to head out when Eve came pounding down the stairs in her heavy Goth boots. "Where are you going?" She asked as she glanced at Shane laid out on the sofa and then back to her.

"Off to see Fallon remember? And before you ask, it's best if you don't. Arguing with the guy isn't going to help." She stated matter of factly.

Eve slowly nodded and then extended her hand, it had a silver stake in it. Claire shook her head. "For starters Fallon is a human and secondly the Vamps aren't a threat to me anymore. Trust me Eve, I'll be fine." She hoped.

When Claire stood up, Eve came over to her and pulled her into a bear hug, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be snappy with you... it's just... Michael..."

Claire pulled away and smiled, "I know. Don't worry, he'll be unharmed – or Mr pale eyebrows won't see the light of tomorrow." It was more of an empty threat as she figured taking on Fallon would only result in her own death... but at least it made Eve smile and nod.

Fallon greeted her at the entrance of the building with a smile that she wanted to knock off him. "Miss Danvers, what a pleasant surprise." He said with open arms.

"You probably know why I'm here." She answered, wanting to get straight to the point.

His smile vanished, "I'm afraid that's impossible. You had the time to say what you wanted yesterday. Don't worry, Michael is safe."

"I'm not here for Michael today."

That got his attention and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then for who?" She smiled at the thought of Myrnin telling her it's "whom" not 'who' and that language really had taken a downfall in the past hundred years.

"I'd like to speak with Amelie."

He stared at her for an awful long time before saying, "why?"

She shrugged, trying to act as casual as possible so he wouldn't suspect anything, "I need to ask her a few questions."

"I will allow for one question so you better decide what that is." He paused for a moment then added, "and I'm coming with you."

In 'Vamp Prison', as she liked to call it, they were stood back in the same room she'd been in yesterday. The lights flashed and then the spot-light appeared and round the edge of it she saw familiar faces. Amelie, Oliver, Michael, Jess... no Myrnin.

Fallon said, "Amelie, step forward, the girl wishes to speak with you."

Amelie's icy figure glided into the centre of the spot-light and her cold eyes locked with Claire's. There was a slight smile on her face. "What is it?" She asked.

Claire looked at Fallon and figured it wasn't a smart idea asking about how Morganville came to be like this or how they could get out of the situation. But she still took the risk. "What happened while we were away?" By we she meant Eve, herself, Michael, Shane, Myrnin and Oliver.

"Claire, you should be asking how can we get out of this mess, not how it first started." _Okay._ So she wasn't willing to answer that question then.

Fallon frowned, "if you came here to try and weasel your way out of our help," he exaggerated 'help', "then you have nothing more to say." He was about to grab her when she said;

"wait! Where's Myrnin? I didn't see him yesterday and he's not here now."

Fallon raised an eyebrow, "why do you care so much? Don't worry, they're all-"

Amelie cut him off, "Myrnin is in one of the back rooms."

Claire looked at her and said, "can I speak with him?" Amelie didn't answer, she looked at Fallon who looked confused as to why she so desperately wanted to see him.

Behind her, Hannah called out, "That's probably not the best idea. That one's a psycho and I'd prefer it if he stayed out of the way whilst we're here." Claire looked back and glared full on at the cop. Hannah didn't bat an eyelid, she was looking at Fallon.

He looked down at Claire, "You appear to be very close with these Vampires. It's hard to believe you're not one yourself."

Claire gulped, wet her lips and replied, "humans are the real monsters, this being proven by what you're doing."

Fallon frowned, "we're trying to help them Claire. They won't be harmed, well, not all of them anyway. Don't make me leave you in here with them." Something in her mind clicked into place at what he just said. She turned around so that her back was to the Vampires, a year ago that would have been a very wrong move, and she glared at Fallon.

"I won't let you lay a finger on any of them. What do you plan to do with them? Mutate them into that _thing_ that almost killed me back at Boston?"

"That thing had been an experiment, one that went... a little out of hand."

"A _little!_" Her voice was now raised and Fallon stared her down.

"Vampires or humans Claire? Only one of the races can rule Morganville. But I'll be a gentleman and let you decide who you wish to side with." He was now smiling, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

Claire gulped as he backed away to the door and extended his hand. She could feel the eyes of the Vampires on her back. "Humans or Vampires?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This one features Myrnin! Yey! **

She stared at his hand and then began to slowly back up. She came to stand beside Amelie who currently had raised eyebrows.

Fallon frowned at her and also backed up, grabbing the handle to the door as he did so, "fine, but if one of them gets peckish it's not my problem." With that he slammed the door. Leaving Claire in a dimly lit room with a bunch of blood-sucking Vampires.

Michael was the first to speak, "what the hell are you thinking Claire?!"

She turned to look at him and answered, "you need to trust me. Don't worry I'm on both sides but I have to see Myrnin and I need to know what's going on." She spoke the truth and as Michael opened his mouth to say something more, Claire caught a glimpse of someone she knew in the shadows. The Vampire's dark curls fell about his face and his eyes were a crimson red. "Myrnin." She whispered.

He looked her dead in the eye and then turned away, "Myrnin, wait." She called out after him but Oliver stood in her way.

"That's not a good idea. He refused to feed unless they got that thing off his neck. He's not had blood in quite some time." His warning only went half noticed as she dodged around him and continued to pace after Myrnin who'd now gone into one of the four back rooms.

The room he was in had a double bed, a lamp and a plant. That was it. There was also Myrnin who looked part of the décor as he stood in the middle of the room, as still as a statue. "Don't." He whispered.

She ignored him. "Myrnin you need to feed. You can't starve yourself. You'll go insane!"

At that he turned to face her; a manic smile spread across his pale face. "Am I not already insane my dear?" _Ok, yes... but when your hungry you're dangerously insane._ She reached a hand out to him and the words that left her mouth stunned her. Had she just said that?

He stared at her wrist, the hunger within him was now evident on his face and he clasped her hand in his. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his hair fell over his eyes as though he was trying to hide himself from her.

"You won't. I trust you. I know you always say I shouldn't, but..." She let the words trail off her tongue as his lips met her wrist. She gasped as his fangs grazed her skin and then he bit down. This time she held in a gasp. She wasn't sure how long they stood there in the centre of the room whilst Myrnin fed off her wrist, but in what seemed like one hazy minute, he pulled away and licked the blood off his bottom lip.

"You should pay attention to my advice." He muttered.

The smile she had on her face quickly vanished as she told him, "I'm sorry. Myrnin, I really, truly am sorry about what I did to you back in Boston, but-" He pressed a slender finger to her lips, making her heart flutter, and shook his head.

"I deserved it my dear. After all of the times I have hurt you, twice I nearly killed you – draining you of your blood. I believed Ada over you when I shouldn't have and I've even tried to kill the boy your so fond of. What was his name... Collins?" He smiled at her, "I more than deserved it."

No, he didn't. Myrnin was so delicate, one touch and she thought she'd break him – not physically but mentally. That time they'd left for Dallas, he'd asked her if he could go too and when she said no he'd looked like a little, lost child. "How about we never mention it again?" She questioned and Myrnin nodded, this time smiling. Not his half-hearted smile but a proper, adoring smile that lit up his face.

"Now, my dear, we must discuss why you're here." She gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "Being trapped in a room full of Vampires isn't exactly what one would call sensible thinking. Has that mind of yours stopped functioning?"

"I needed to see you and I need to find out what's going on."

He raised an eyebrow, "what is there to know? Humans have finally taken over Morganville, shouldn't you be happy about that? I bet Collins is." Shane's name darkened his eyes for a brief second.

"Actually, no, I'm not happy about. The situation out there is worse than it was when you Vamps were ruling the place. Believe it or not I felt safer before leaving for Boston." And that was nothing but the truth. Unlike Shane, she had learnt to work alongside the Vampires and she felt... safe around them. Shane wouldn't have liked hearing her say that but she wasn't going to put on an act for him. Not anymore.

When she focused back on Myrnin she saw him scratching the area around the neck collar. "We need to get that off you."

He cocked his head to the side and gazed at her, "and how do you suppose we go about that, my dear. Please, share, as I am praying for it to be removed." He then tried to yank it off and winced at the sudden electric current that went through him.

"Myrnin stop." She said as she walked over to him and placed her fingers on the device. "There must be some sort of key that unlocks them. Hannah might have one, not that she can be trusted."

Someone behind her cleared their throat and when she turned around she saw Michael stood there; his hands in his jeans pockets. "Can I speak with you." She nodded. "Alone."

Claire glanced at Myrnin, who said, "go ahead my dear, I must speak with Amelie at once." With that he flashed out of the room before she could blink; leaving her and Michael standing there in an awkward silence.

It was soon broken when Michael said, "so, what's your brilliant plan?"

She sighed, "if I told you, you'd flip." He frowned at her.

"Great. On another note was seeing Myrnin that important that you had to trap yourself in here with us lot?" Meaning the Vampires.

"No, sort of. Look that's not the point. If you want to get out of here then you need a human on your side. Fallon isn't going to just leave me be here. Knowing him, he'll want to take me in for questioning. It seems they want to know more about you Vamps and I'm the human that can give him all the information he needs. Not that I would." Her loyalty to the Vampires somewhat startled her but they were her friends, blood-suckers or not.

Michael shook his head, "I don't like where this is going."

"Of course you don't. Because innocent, little Claire is about to do something that could break her and ruin Morganville. But it's a risk I have to take."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a couple of days but here's chapter four. Things are starting to pick up now and I can't wait to get writing the next few chapters :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, as Daylighters by Caine isn't even out yet I have no idea what the 'new' Morganville looks like and I don't know what any buildings or interiors look like so the Vamp prison (forgot what it's called) and the main building, with Fallon, has been internally made up by myself. Cheers :)**

They were all stood around a large table in one of the four back rooms and Claire glanced to her left where Amelie stood, Myrnin was to her right and Oliver was to Amelie's left, Michael next to him. There were other Vamps around the table, including Jess, but she didn't recognise any of the others.

"Where's Jason?" She blurted out after only realising the young Vamp wasn't present.

Amelie replied, "out of town. I sent him to do something and hopefully he realises not to come back yet. We might need him on the outside." They'd spent the past hour discussing ways they could get out of this mess; none of them knew that Claire had a plan of her own and she wasn't willing to discuss it with them as they'd (Myrnin and Michael) try to stop her.

"We can't do anything with these things round our necks." Michael said as he placed a finger on the device as though that would somehow unlock it.

A sigh left Amelie's lips and she placed her hands on the white, marble table. "The officer on guard has the key I believe but it would be a challenge getting him in here by himself, never mind removing the key from him without him setting the devices off." Just as she finished speaking the door opened and Fallon was stood in the entrance.

"I don't mean to interrupt your escape plan but I need to remove Claire from your hands."

"Why?" The question had come from Michael who was glaring at Fallon with such hatred that she figured he'd just drop dead.

Fallon smiled, "no need to worry, she won't be harmed; well, as long as she answers our questions and truthfully she won't." It appeared that she would soon have to put her plan into action and the thought kind of scared her. If her plan went wrong then she'd probably end up dead... or worse.

Claire began to walk over to him but Myrnin grabbed her wrist; she looked up at him and saw he was snarling at Fallon, his fangs were extended and he looked ready to pounce. "I'll be having none of that." Fallon said. "Keep it up and Claire won't be returned to you unscathed." That made Myrnin retract his fangs but he still had an agitated look on his face.

She reached up and placed a small hand on his cold face, "I'll be alright." Then she walked over to Fallon and followed him out of the room with one last glance at Myrnin who was gazing at her in a way that made her heart flutter – she hoped he hadn't noticed.

Fallon and Hannah led her out of the building and back to the main one. Once inside they led her to what looked like an unused lab; it was pretty much empty apart from the

white chair that was positioned in the centre of the room. "Take a seat." Fallon said to her as he walked over to a small table and chucked something down on it. After a couple of seconds it dawned on her that it was some sort of key... and she knew what for. "So you were the brain behind this device." It wasn't posed as a question and Claire felt sweat drip down her forehead when Fallon held up VLAD. "I can see why Amelie wanted to keep someone like you. You have quite the brain and I believe I may have use for you as well."

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the slightest bit interested." She spat back at him.

He stalked over to her and bent down so that he was at eye-level, "You will do as I ask or you'll find that some of your Vamp friends won't be there when you wake up tomorrow."

She looked down at her hands which were placed in her laps, she was fidgeting as though she was turning a coin over and over. "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple." He said, holding up a small black device that made her stomach churn. "Clip this microphone to yourself and look pretty."

"Why didn't you just mic the whole place up?"

"Because, my dear, they would have known and I need to know what they're really planning." When he said _my dear_ it sounded haunting, it was not at all like Myrnin calling her that. When Myrnin uttered those words it made her heart flip and she knew it was out of care for her. When Fallon said those two words it sounded dark and twisted.

If she refused to do as he asked then she could lose someone she loved and so she silently nodded. This also thwarted her plan slightly. "That's all, Hannah, take her back." Fallon said as he placed the mic in her hand and walked off into a second room.

As Hannah ushered her out of the room, they walked passed the small table and unnoticed, Claire picked up the key that Fallon had set down earlier. She quietly slipped it into her jeans pocket and followed Hannah back to Vamp prison with a cunning smile on her face. 

* * *

When she'd returned she noticed Myrnin pacing in front of the main door and when he saw her he froze in place. Vampires didn't need to breathe and right now he wasn't which made him look eerily like a statue; he didn't even blink.

A slight feeling of guilt washed over her as she felt the mic brush against her skin. Hannah had told her to keep it out of the Vamps view and so she'd clipped it to her bra – the wire running down her back and the jumper she had on was big enough so that they couldn't see the small black box hidden in the back of her jeans.

"Hey." She said, a half-hearted smile on her face.

Myrnin took two large steps forward so that he was standing a couple of inches from her and placed a hand on her head, "Did they hurt you?" He asked, a worried expression on his pale face.

She shook her head, "I'm alright Myrnin. They asked me a few questions and..." She trailed off, giving a sideways glance at Hannah. Myrnin, thankfully, got the message and backed off a few steps.

"I'll be back later so don't try anything funny." Oh, if only she knew.


End file.
